


Jim & Bones Chronicles; Aboard the USS Enterprise-A

by shiroakuma



Series: Chronicles of Jim & Bones from across the Earth [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, I'm taking it easy on the angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tags May Change, rating just gone up, the end of the 5-year mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroakuma/pseuds/shiroakuma
Summary: Leonard comes to the realization that of all the worlds and the wonders they have seen across the galaxy, there was one place they never truly explored; Earth.Collections of snippets from Jim and Bones' travels around the world. (Originally posted on Tumblr)





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! I'm back writing about McKirk because apparently, my mind is still stuck on them.  
> The stories are based around different moments, some related some unrelated from each other. I'm thinking of enrichening the short stories with alternate worlds as well. Also, tags and ratings will change.  
>   
> The updates won't be regular since there is no concise plot but each part will be a complete short story on its own that I have originally posted on Tumblr; thesilverconstellation.  
>   
> Feel free to share if you have an idea you want to read!

 

It was another day and another after party for the successfully wrapped up peace negotiations that was thought impossible before Captain Jim Kirk's involvement. The Enterprise was bursting with the visiting indigenous species from the planet below, a humanoid but strangely blunt species that reminded Leonard of the Vulcan's more so than Terrans. Their only difference between them and the Vulcan's was their penchant for using condescending sarcasm and laughing aloud in your face about it. At least the Vulcan's were civilized enough to laugh inwardly at you if they ever did, you know, laugh...

Leonard, unfortunately for him, had the misfortune to experience it firsthand multiple times that night. He even had his nice Starfleet suit pressed for the occasion and yet, it went unappreciated since many of them had been more hell bent on making their attending officers feel bad about themselves. He distinctly remembered witnessing one of their younger ensigns tearing up because of their insults and then claim they were only joking. Leonard did not approve of their rude behavior. Had it been up to him, their guests would have been thrown out an airlock long ago.

However, Jim was on duty more involved than he had ever been. He went rounds around the tables, chatting up to the natives, interfering with whatever cruel thing they were about to spout out and effectively distracting them from the younger officers. If he hadn't known Jim so thoroughly, he might have believed that bright smile he was showing around but like Spock, he could see the discomfort and annoyance lying underneath. And, he agreed with it. Of course, he also wanted to pull Jim away from the crowd and give the poor man a chance to recharge his no-doubt-fried nerves. If Spock's twitching eyebrow was any indication, he felt the same way.

It still felt shitty, not being able to help him out in these situations but he would make it up to him later, away from the prying eyes. For now, he had to deal assist in their combined effort to shut them up without appearing too rude. He caught Jim's eyes from across the room a few times, relying on a message of sympathy for his lover, trust and confidence for his captain. From the way Jim's faked smiles brightened up to real ones, he confirmed that it boosted his morale up. Every little help counted to help them get through the night.

As the night progressed and the chronometers showed eleven o'clock, the drinks were depleted; the drinks being their reserve of alcohol from Earth, which their guests seemed to enjoy tasting to no end. Their tendency to boast about the wonders of their world and superiority of their body, mind and hearts became a chore to listen. Eventually, all but the most tenacious guests left the party to return to their appointed accommodations. The remaining ones were mostly of the dignitaries who gradually got more and more drunk. It seems their alcohol tolerance was worse than they had previously advertised.

It was then, an elderly guest with a large moustache and wrinkled orange skin approached him, engaging him in a conversation about the beauties of Earth. It even made him stop looking for Jim every five minutes and that was an accomplishment by itself. He also truly sounded interested in hearing about different cities and cultures of Earth and didn't cut him short to compare it to their own planet. It was a kind chance up until his too sharp tongue poked at Leonard for ignorance and arrogance.

Leonard had been talking about Paris, the city of romance and love. That was the third city he was describing to the dignitary and he was relying on what he had heard from vids, travel shows or other people's experiences, never having gone across the Indian Ocean. He hadn't the time or the money, other times he hadn't the energy or courage to visit the rest of the world. Even with the advances of travelling with shuttles, there always had been something to keep him from travelling. It was sad really. He was out there in the deep space, seeing planets no one from Earth could have seen before, and he hadn't even fulfilled the role of a tourist in his own world.

Their conversation turned south not soon after. Dignitary first made a pleased sound as Leonard spoke of sitting in a cafe, sipping your coffee and enjoying the rush of people passing them by, as once detailed by Nyota to him. Then, he asked what that felt like, being under the clear skies and doing nothing but watching people. Leonard had no answer to that. The whole concept felt foreign to him. He always had something to do; before Starfleet and its grueling academy years and the five-year missions, he had a full-time job as a doctor and a wife to keep happy and content. Before even that, the medical school and high school had slowly drained him of his life energy. Doing nothing meant time for sleeping and having time to watch other people meant either cutting down the time for sleeping or studying.

He had only meant to entertain the dignitary but it had backfired magnificently. He froze up and looked around wildly for Nyota, Jim or someone who could save the conversation. No one seemed available. Just his luck.

"You did actually visit those places you speak so highly of, yes?" he said scornfully. Leonard's eye would have twitched had he not been baffled by being caught lying. Not lying per se but rather neglecting to mention a certain detail to him. The dignitary raised his eyebrows and gave him a smug smile as if he had gained the upper hand to a game Leonard wasn't aware they were playing.

In his opinion, it was an unnecessary thing to do. He hadn't personally been to Paris or the other cities he talked about but he knew enough to share some insight about them; To promote the rich history of the cities or to share the various cultures of his home planet at the very least. Knowledge, no matter how little was meant to be shared not kept in dark. The Enterprise flew through a whole new constellation every other week, for God's sake! He had seen his share of the universe and compared to that what if he had failed to visit a few cities, countries, or continents back home? Not like, it made him wrong about the places... The experiences were honest and the places were real enough.

Nevertheless, he felt a pang of guilt over giving out the wrong impression to the dignitary. He apologized abruptly for the unintentional deception. It went downhill from then onwards.

*

After a curt apology to the dignitary, Leonard smiled timidly, unsure how to resume their conversation. He felt the gap formed between them and awkwardness ensued. His best plan of action was to beat it as soon as he came up with a good excuse. None came to his mind but the dignitary thought otherwise as he leaned in dangerously, holding his gaze and leering.

"Honestly, it doesn't even matter if you've been there" the dignitary said, "You know, your people are so eager to prove supremacy over every little thing that you forget we are distinctly better. You claim a city of romance and love, yet you have no story to back up your claim; did you fall in love in that city? Is it famous for holding marriage ceremonies that last for days at an end? Is there a heavy production aphrodisiac? No, you have a bridge with locks on it. Bravo... Unlike my planet city of love, yours represent love in name only. Sad, really. I doubt you even know what true romance means?"

"I know enough not to warrant this level of judgment from you, Mr. Dignitary. I was married once, though that probably is not the best example of romance" Leonard said, crossing his arms. The man stepped forward, crowding him.

"How defensive" he slurred after chunking back his drink and leaving the glass on a nearby counter. "I meant no offence but to offer a truth -something your species can't seem to handle well. Your response, however, was rather impolite, now wasn't it? How would you make it up to me?" Leonard squeezed his eyes shut as he processed the meaning behind his leer and he shivered with the unpleasantness of the entire situation.

"Sir," _You are drunk and out of your mind_ , popped in Leonard's head as he backed away but he opted to act like a diplomat for once, "I think you've had enough beverages. It may not feel like it but Earth alcohol is phenomenally strong and intoxicating. So, I am going to ignore the implications of what you said"

"Don't be coy. Should you wish, I will welcome you to my quarters for a thorough apology, hmm?"

"Oh, God!" Leonard felt panic bubbling within him and his backwards steps quickened until his lower back hit a banquet table. He didn't want to cause a scene but in avoiding to attract attention, he had driven himself into a corner between the table and the leering asshole. Regulating his breathing has never been so hard, "Sorry but I kindly refuse your offer. I am already taken and happy, merry and glad to be taken."

"Oh, what's a little tryst between soon to be colleagues to release some tension?"

"I believe we have different opinions on what cheating is!"

"Don't worry. If he truly loves you, he'll look the other way and forgive you" A fuse blew up in Leonard's mind at that _advice_. He straightened his back, towering the man and pushed forward with his finger jabbing the dignitary's chest.

"First of all, that's not how it works. Secondly, that's disrespectful to my partner and a very cruel suggestion. Thirdly, you gotta earn someone's trust and not being deceitful is an effective way of doing that. So, stuff it!"

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't realize commitments in your culture were so... _limiting_ " he whispered and Leonard sighed. He did not want to know what they called a healthy relationship on this planet.

"Just back off of me" The dignitary took a few steps away from him, giving him some space to breathe properly. The man still looked drunk, swaying on his stop and contemplating deeply with his gaze fixated on a point on the wall, "I need a stronger drink"

"Would you care if I treat you one?" he said and Leonard shot him down a glare. Before the man could scramble away, a hand landed on his shoulder, tightly holding him in place. Jim stood behind the man, tall, dark and ominous. There was a dodgy smile plastered on Jim's face that set off alarm bells in the dignitary's head and it showed in his tensed shoulders.

"Now, what kind of a cheap partner would I be if I let someone else do that?" Jim said through gritted teeth. Leonard matched his grin and expectantly looked at the man. Realization struck him instantly.

"My apologies, Captain Kirk, I was merely entertaining an option that I see is out of order. I hope that does not invalidate our negotiations."

"A no means no. Next time, remember and honor that, then, we won't have any issues with the _peace_ talks, sir"

"Certainly! Good night to you both" he said finally and Jim let him go. He left the room faster than Leonard's eyes could follow his movements. Not that he cared for it.

"So, that just happened" Jim murmured. He put his arm around Leonard's shoulder and stole a quick kiss. Both actions eased the tension from his body, Jim's solid weight around him becoming a source of comfort. "Do you think our relationship is limiting, Bones?"

"Mutually respectful, built based on trust and love; is what I'm inclined to say about it" Leonard scoffed. Only he could make encouraging remarks sound so unenthusiastic and offhanded.

"Oh, I love you, too" Jim sounded like he had enjoyed the scene instead of helping him out before he blew up on his- what; admirer, stalker? In retaliation, he elbowed Jim in his stomach. Rolling his eyes at him, Leonard shoved at his arm and walked towards the nearest bar stand. There was bound to be alcohol left somewhere on the ship.

* * *

 


	2. Day 0 - Midnight

Jim approached him by the bar after making a few more social calls.  The chronometers had hit midnight and almost everyone avoided the fury that was called McCoy like the plague. Leonard eyed him warily as Jim took a seat by his side while asking if he truly was fine. Leonard found himself nodding and appreciating his worry over him. He showed his contentment by pushing a second glass of bourbon Jim's way, clinking their glasses once he picked it up. The burn of the smooth drink went down readily and he wasted no time, loosening the front of his shirt. Damn the party, he was feeling too exposed to care about proprieties.

"Easy there, Bones" Jim smiled, nursing his bourbon as Leonard requested a refill, "Sorry, it took me some time to reach you. Some of these bunch can't hold their liquor and boy, do they get handsy when drunk!"

"You too, ha?"

"Yeah, I don't know who but someone grabbed my ass earlier. It's like when sober they are Vulcan and when drunk they turn into us. That's a scary combination!"

"I was just thinking about that," Leonard laughed, bumping his shoulder into Jim's, "before Mr. whats-his-name distracted me."

They sighed in unison and sipped their drinks. The noise behind them quieted down as the guests and the remaining dignitaries were ushered out of the room and towards the transporters. Some of the ensigns and other officers bid them good night before disappearing behind the doors in fear of being appointed to help out with the cleaning. With the mess that the room had become, Leonard pitied the souls on the cleaning roster.

"Tonight has been tiring and trying. These people are a lot more difficult to deal with than I imagined." Jim admitted while pouring himself a green colored beverage. He offered some to Leonard who politely declined and reached for his trusty old bourbon bottle.

"I'll say. One more crying ensign, and I was gonna start throwing punches around if Spock didn't Vulcan pinch them into the void that is..."

"God, is this how it is when Vulcans deal with us? I feel sorry for them. Our first contact must have been a nightmare!"

"Nightmare? Those green blooded goblins should be grateful it was us that they met first and not these weird bunch. At least, we know how to deal with them to a degree and we can hold our liquor."

"Easy there on the diplomatic tones, Bones. You might end up sounding too welcoming" Jim pushed at his shoulder with his own. There was no heat at his words but a mild warning. Leonard looked around to see if he offended anyone but no one was left in the room to call him out on his _diplomatic tones_. He relaxed into his seat.

"Nevertheless, you did well in the negotiations of the peace conference. Let's hope no one gets murdered by tomorrow. I now I was about to commit homicide out of anger had it not been for the room full of witnesses."

"The night would have turned for the better"

"Don't tempt me, Captain. I've this boyfriend who has a penchant for breaking the law and he thought me the values of considering rules and regulation as mere guidelines."

"What an asshole thing to do. You should dump him." Jim smirked into his glass as Leonard snorted.

"He is too adorable and pretty to dump. It hurts me to see his heart broken."

"Well," Jim said as he left his empty glass on the counter, "Then, you've no chance but to stick with him 'till the end of your life." Leonard regarded the unguarded expression of vulnerability Jim showed. He served him another glass of bourbon, something that would take the edge of insecurity that Jim was feeling. After putting the bottle away, he grasped Jim's hand that wasn't holding his glass, circled another hand around his shoulders and pressed his nose into his neck. He enveloped him so completely that Jim's uncertainties melted into a drunken but happy smile.

"That goes both ways, Jimmy boy. You better stick with me, too"

"Always, Bones. Always."

Leonard detached himself from Jim just enough to grab his glass and sipped it while Jim remained close. A comfortable air of silence settled in as they enjoyed their drinks.

"We have to do this for another 6 months before our 5-year mission is concluded. To think that we are almost done... It sounds so unreal" Leonard said and broke the silence.

"Yeah" Jim nodded, playing with his glass, his attention shifted and thoughts focused on matters from long ago, "Do you remember the day we met on the shuttle? It feels so long ago!"

"It does. You were a brash, mouthy brat who had his ass handed to him the night before. You still had blood on your shirt. It was incredible that you still managed to breathe normally after the beating you took. I half expected to perform CPR on you before we reached San Francisco."

"I am not sure if they would have let you. You were drunk off your ass!"

"The hell they wouldn't! Amongst you and the other red-suited brats, I was still the most experienced one. None of you had even seen a dead body, yet."

Jim grimaced, "Sad, it soon changed and changed for the worst"

Leonard shifted. He leaned his forehead against Jim's and their hands interlaced above the counter; small gestures that spoke volumes and brought comfort to them both, "Hey, we made it, darlin'. It went bad for a long while, true. It was difficult and harsh but we survived and the Enterprise keeps roaring through the space stronger than ever."

"We got the best crew in the entire federation. There was never any question of failure. Not with us onboard. The next generation to follow up is going to have big shoes to fill and an impossibly high bar that we set."

Leonard's thumb caressed the soft spot of Jim's palm, almost as if readying him for the question that was coming, "Are you ready to leave the Enterprise to strangers?"

"Hell, no!" Jim burst out, "They are going to claw out my butt from the Captain's chair if they want me to give up the seat!" Leonard's laugh echoed in the room. In the absence of all attendees and personnel, it sounded louder than it could have before. He didn't care for it. He leaned in to give Jim a drawn out kiss, meant to convey his adoration, love and trust in him. He tasted the bourbon and felt the smile of appreciation. As Jim parted his lips and welcomed him, Leonard was glad that the room was theirs, as was the night.


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later, the Enterprise is half a day away from docking at the Earth station a final time. Although bittersweet about it, Jim and Bones celebrate returning home.

His body was pushed up against the nearest wall, hidden away in the shadows but still out in the open enough to worry Leonard. His concern was cut short once Jim's mouth landed on his, demanding attention and focus. He yielded in for a moment, Jim's strong outline and determination to make him forget his own name, stalling his attempts to drag them into a secluded corner of the ship.

This was their last night on the Enterprise, the ship just half a day shy from docking at the Starfleet HQ that stood between the perils of the space and Earth. Their new ship USS Enterprise-A had long since grown old and experienced a whole ton of adventures with them since her launch since Enterprise's destruction three years prior. The ship remained sturdy and strong, her crew changing every now and then, its alpha bridge crew becoming a shining example of what the universe should aspire to be.

Of those who completed Enterprise's maiden voyage after 5 years, a quarter of those chose to sleep away their last moments. Another quarter of them was operating the ship as her last active bridge crew. The remaining half were busy throwing a goodbye party before they were forced to be separated and re-stationed at various outposts or ships.

An air of melancholy and bittersweet joy surrounded the ship. Everyone was equally both sad to be leaving the ship and happy to see their family and friends back on Earth. It could not be helped, though; every good thing had to end. Even the greatest ship of the federation had to come back to her home eventually.

Leonard and Jim had left the partying group early in favor of spending time with each other. Jim would be expected to take the helm during the docking but that wasn't until another twelve hours. For now, they had the time to get drunk and pretend everything was fine. Well, everything was fine. There hadn't been any incidents in the last week, their last mission had gone down without a hitch and the ship, in fact, not on fire. At all. As far as the command was concerned, in the history of the Enterprise, there hadn't been a week as calm and orderly as their last one.

Perhaps, that was what that made it the most bittersweet about it. In the absence of an adventure -dare he say, the crew had had time to dwell on the inevitable ending of their voyage and the dawning realization that they wouldn't get to see each other or even serve in the same location for a long time. The thought of that saddened Leonard, too. He had grown used the ever-humming of the ship and the solid presence of her residents.

"Come back to me, Bones" Jim whined as he pulled back from him. His face was reddened and sweat had formed on his forehead with the mixture of arousal and alcohol causing him to heat up. The sight of a flush appearing across his cheekbones always brought a smile to Leonard's face, may it be a smug or innocent one; they were cherished smiles either way.

There was a glint in Jim's eyes showing both desperation and hunger that Leonard needed a second to swallow and get his mind back in the game. A hand snaked its way into his undershirt and Leonard shuddered at the cold touch. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against the corner of Jim's mouth, a silent apology for letting himself get sidetracked. Apology accepted, Jim closed the distance between them once more, attacking his mouth with enough vehemence to short circuit Leonard's mind.

Next time his brain began to function, Leonard found himself being thrown onto captain's bed. Yet, it lasted for a short time because Jim had already lost his shirt somewhere along the way, his torso shining with beads of sweat from their exerting activities. He didn't waste time to admire the view like Leonard had and he pulled Leonard's shirt above his head. He tossed it aside casually, his mischievous fingers replacing the material and cupping the base of his neck. As a doctor, Leonard had memorized every curve and grit of human anatomy. He knew what the epitome of the human physical form entitled, but seeing Jim up-close and personal never did it justice. It made little sense to compare them and even less sense as to how it could elicit an intense response from him in mere seconds. The way his touch burned his bare skin and the ferocity with which the heart beneath his palm beat at that simple contact were absolutely crazy symptoms in a medical sense. From a lover's perspective, they were half the reason how Leonard came apart from Jim's unyielding attention.

Jim didn't let him do much, at least on their first go. He was pushed down on the mattress; his back arching with Jim's every sensational stroke, every intimate caress and every sloppy lick over his sensitive spots. This was a gift, Leonard realized in a second of clarity stuck between moments of passion that blurred his thoughts. Jim always burned with fervor when they ended up on either one's bed but tonight, when their futures were bleak and uncertainty roamed every corner of the Enterprise, Jim gave him this one assurance that was familiar and was never going to change.

Leonard was more than happy to accept it. When Jim was about to succumb to his needs, Leonard reached forward and parted his legs, eagerly wrapping himself around him. Jim took the cue fast enough. He procured a vial of medical gel he blatantly stole from the sickbay, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously before Leonard flicked a finger over his forehead. Jim retaliated with grabbing his length roughly and Leonard hissed at the raw contact.  

A hand sleeked down Leonard's back and Jim didn't lose a second as he prepared him with a fast pace and urgency that was stimulating. Already hard and flushed, with each stroke of fingers inside him, Leonard's breathing became labored. The air around them thickened with anticipation and Jim smirked. All Leonard could do was to shoot him an infuriated glare, which Jim responded with a biting kiss on his thigh. He was supposed to be far off gone but Jim looked beautiful with his messy hair and flushed cheeks, lovingly caressing and licking at the bite mark he proudly planted; It was a scene that he wanted to see repeated many times again.

"Jim," he purred, on the verge of begging. Jim's eyes darkened and after a final kiss on his thigh, he went on his knees. Lifting Leonard's legs, he positioned himself at his entrance before pushing in. It always felt raw to Leonard, no matter how much lube they used, or how careful Jim moved. There was always a bit of pain that was uncomfortable in those first few moments. His lover knew though, and he stilled, his hands rolling over Leonard's thighs soothing and kindly reminding him to breathe. His body relaxed with the little ministrations. The pain faded away. Only pleasure of being so close to Jim remained. He melted into the mattress as his hands found Jim's hair, caressing the short strands and sending a message saying he was ready.

Then, all bets were off. Jim started rolling his hips with precision and determination. His rhythm and pacing only wavered when he bent down to bite or lick at Leonard's skin. Leonard lost himself to the sinful movements; feeling Jim's movements within him, with his breathing ghosting over his neck and their kisses that only sometimes met up.

They didn't last long, too stressed from what was to come and too aroused by each other's presence. Jim came with a throaty call of his name while Leonard bit into his shoulder in retaliation for earlier. As they crushed down together, their breathings calmed down in synchronisation. He kissed Jim's temple when he gathered his bearings and tried to get up, only to be stopped by his dearest. Before he could question what Jim was doing, he was laid face down and Jim's plump lips were on his shoulder, moving south with a deliberate slowness.

"We are not done, yet, Bones" he purred and Leonard cast him a smug smile, accepting his challenge. The night was young and their passion still burned with all its brightness.

 

* * *

 


	4. Day 1 - Dawn

"I wanna see Earth" Leonard said as they laid side by side. The chronometers showed the late hours of the Omega shift. It was also long after they had cleaned up following their thorough nightly activities and was ready to sleep away their remaining hours on the Enterprise. A few slices of replicated pizza and emptied glasses adorned the captain's cabin. They had to have fast nourishments in between them ravishing each other and even Leonard couldn't deny the quick regenerative abilities of pizza.

 Jim's head rested on Leonard's shoulder, with one arm thrown over him in a possessive manner. His breathing was shallow but he was nowhere near asleep. It was a few hours before Jim had to leave for the Bridge to greet the docking crew, the reporters and the Admirals who wished to gloat about the Enterprise's difficult but well-earned success. Faking sleep sometimes helped him actually fall asleep but it didn't work that night. The low grumbling of his stomach gave him away every time.

"Only a handful of hours are left until your wish is granted" Leonard hummed and ran his fingers through Jim's hair. He looked up at the grey ceiling and tried to explain himself before Jim really fell asleep.

"No, not like that. I mean, I want to see every corner of it that I never got to see before; To get out of the scorching hotness of Georgia and feel the blazing colds of Nordics. Or maybe to experience a gondola ride; to have a nice dinner in the restaurant with actual, proper food, preferably French. Nyota says they have the best earth cuisine though I am not positive I agree with her. I mean they eat horse meat... I feel somehow personally offended by that."

"What brought this on?" Jim asked, detaching himself to look Bones in the eye. It took him only a second to put together the reason by himself, "This is because of what the dignitary said, isn't it?"

"No," Leonard said with a frown. Jim raised an eyebrow at him, calling him out on his bullshit by his own method, "Maybe... Yes. He had a point, Jimmy. We visit different planets on a weekly basis but where have you seen on Earth other than your home country? I never went past New York City on one side and San Francisco on the other. I don't know what lies across the ocean. We are missing out so much of our own planet, I feel like I am not qualified to talk about it anymore."

Jim shook his head sadly, "I never actually made it to NYC myself. Hell, I..." He swallowed hard, making Leonard wonder why he suddenly found it hard to speak up, "As a child, I never left the boundaries of Iowa except for this one time I stole Frank's car and drove through Kansas, then drove the car into a cliff on my way back."

"Of course, you did" Leonard laughed in sympathy. Little Jim was a pain the ass more so than the older Jim.

"If you want, we can take some vacation time from Starfleet and go see the sights. Together. It might be fun to explore Earth without the burdens of titles and responsibilities. We would be simply, Jim and Bones, on the road. Taking a trip. A voyage of shitty motels and questionable food. I mean that is if you want to go with me? I know you want to go but I am willing and able to do so as well..."

Jim was tense and alert above him, probably expecting him to decline. Leonard had no intention of doing that however several questions ran through Leonard's head. Despite having already agreed to continue their relationship after their mission reached its ending, travelling the world sounded like a step up in their relationship status. Did Jim really mean that or was it an innocent suggestion to amuse him? It sounded like the former. He wouldn't have mentioned it without having considered that bit. It was Jim, after all. Equally romantic at heart and in mind.

The issue laid with others in reality... Starfleet command never liked giving people vacation. Always finding a reason or two to keep Jim in the vicinity of the press. How were they supposed to take a break? Starfleet had put Jim for promotion to Admiral and there is no way they would let him leave, right? They'd want their golden captain in the academy or in the council at once, to play the part of the poster boy.

"You are over thinking it, Bones" A warm hand was placed on his cheek and Leonard turned towards the palm, lips brushing against the smooth texture. He sighed deeply as he grabbed Jim's wrist, his thoughts becoming more apparent by each second that passed in silence. The doubts lingering in his mind were not so easily diminished. The touch that would have propelled him to accept Jim's proposal without hesitation before, was heavier now with intent, love and fear in equal amounts.

"Jimmy" he whispered, exhaling softly over the wrist in his grasp, "This is not something to decide so quickly. There are bound to be complications. Then, there is the Starfleet and adjusting our vacation days..."

"Bones," Jim said, cutting him short. A small smile turned up the corners of his lips and Leonard had to resist the urge to kiss him. Kind eyes gazed at him, "Me, too"

"What?"

"I am not sure if this is the correct step to take now. We have been together for years now but we always had the advantage of being in close quarters; at the academy, in the Enterprise... And, we always had our titles to hide behind, too. We used our professions to take a break from each other when I pushed too much or you needed time to breathe. The ship always provided a diversion when we needed one. A home with enough family members and rooms to run to when it got rough.

"A trip like this would mean, all we'll have is each other. It's scary and intimidating in a way that makes me second guess myself. What if I am too much to handle, now that you are alone? What if without the rest of our crew we can't balance each other out? It's... it's worrisome but I think it's also the perfect way to know if we can really stick together in the absence of life-death situations and alien diversions. What do you think?"

"I think," Leonard started with a thick voice, unable to continue until after clearing his throat, "I think you are the one who has been over thinking, darlin'." He rose up to a sitting position, pulling Jim up and onto his lap. Despite their nakedness, the position felt comfortable. It allowed him to hold Jim closer and convey his love through his notions as well as words. He placed a small kiss on Jim's chest, "We've always had each other. Before the Enterprise, before being the captain and the CMO, we were Jim and Bones."

He caressed the soft spot above Jim's buttocks, causing him to shiver and hold onto his biceps, "I never thought you to be too much to handle. You were right amounts of crazy, lovable and charming. Never too much. Not to me." He licked a nipple, dragging his tongue with slow, deliberate strokes, "There were times when you were being a little shit and an ass. You were also hot-headed and passionate; hyperactive and mad; daring and silly. You were many things, Jimmy. You are, still. You cared so much and loved so vigorously. You held onto hope and dragged my sorry ass from a dark place where no one dared to venture. And, you never hesitated to pull me up." His mouth left open kisses across the broad chest, his hands massaged the firm buttocks, pulling Jim in and making him cling to him harder than before. The friction between their groins lit a new flame deep in his guts but he would have to wait. This was important.

"I loved you so much for who you were back then. And I love you still for the person you become. Don't ever think that it was life and death situations and fear of being alone that pushed me to you. It was you and your stupid grin and even worse charm and kindness that drew me to you. It's only scary when you go pull off miracles during death-defying stunts. It's only intimidating when you look so scared and believe I would leave you behind. Because I won't. I didn't do that before and a little hiking around the world isn't going to change that"

It was difficult for Leonard to decipher the look Jim was giving him; lips parted, cheeks reddened, hands stilled and eyes glistening with unshed tears. He took a gamble and pressed in, capturing his lips with a gentle, almost hesitant kiss. Jim's eyelids fell to a close and a sigh left his mouth. Leonard lifted his hold to a more appropriate position, hands settling on Jim's sides.

Jim's face broke into a beaming grin, arms shooting up and circling Leonard. Lips upon lips, chest against chest, fingers roaming across his bare back and amongst his hair. The fire in his belly returned just as Jim pulled back, grin still bright, "I love you, too, Bones. I am not about to let anything get in between us. I was just worried that you might change your mind once we were back on Earth. It's-"

"I am not changing my mind, you dumbass. Earth is just another planet. If I haven't strayed from you anywhere else in the galaxy, then I am not about to do that on our home planet."

"Sorry," Jim said and lifted his gaze back up, "and thank you for saying that. It feels good to hear you pour your heart out"

"Only for you, darlin'. You know, when I hesitated it was mostly because it's a pain in the ass to take some time off of Starfleet command, especially as an admiral."

"Oh," Jim blinked in surprise, he flushed with embarrassment and Leonard placed butterfly kisses across his reddened neck, preventing him from hiding behind his hands, "Yeah, it would be troublesome but I'm sure I can sort out that. A few calls to the right people and all... Who else but I who can do better, right? In addition, we deserve a vacation. I'll arrange it for the whole crew!"

"Of course, Captain but only if you promise to stay out of trouble?"

"Deal"

"Ok, then," Leonard said but cast a sceptical eye at Jim. He pulled them down on the bed, arousals forgotten and Leonard smirked to himself as Jim relaxed against his chest. "So, what about your promotion and every other problem that could be thrown at us?"

"We'll figure out a way around it like we always do" Jim's voice lost its edge. He sounded sleepy but so full of confidence once more that made Leonard smile with ease. Of course, they were going to find a way around it. This was Jim Kirk, the youngest brat to ever made Captain and his CMO who followed him to the depths of whichever hell Jim jumped into next and came back to tell the story. If someone were going to find a way to arrange a long vacation, it would be them. Then, Jim and Bones would be on a trip across the continents of the Earth.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor the Enterprise
> 
> Stories will continue in next instalments. 
> 
> Come and visit my new Tumblr at thesilverconstellation.tumblr.com


End file.
